Problem Prep
by Naachan'sredhead
Summary: Is a school for genins with issues. Of course the problems will only heighten when the new Sand Siblings attend Problem Prep. Not AU. NejiGaara. KankTen. SasuNaru. ShikaTema. Yaoi. KakaIru. Rating is bound to go up. more couples inside.
1. Gaara's dream

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. YOU KNOW I OWN IT WHEN IT BECOMES MOSTLY YAOI AND THREESOMES AND RANDOM THINGS HAPPEN. ENJOY ^__^**

_Gaara's eyes snapped open when a disgusting smell hit his nose. His green eyes looked around in terror since he found he couldn't move. _

_He noticed that around his neck was a chain that stuck to the floor. His arms and legs were cramping. _

_The smell was a decaying body positioned right in front of him. The body was torn into shreds as if eaten by a animal. The taste of blood was still hot on his tongue. He turned his bright eyes up to see a wall made of mirrors and an ear splitting screech tore from his throat. _

_"AHHHH! NO, NO NO!!!" the redhead shook his head wildly._

_His own image was scary. _

_His mouth was covered in blood, dripping down his chin. His eyes were not the beautiful pale eyes that he normally had. They were black and gold eyes. Demon eyes. _

_"I'm not a bad person!" the boy pulled against his chains, roughly cutting himself. _

_"Temari... help me," he pleaded as the dim lights brightened painfully._

_Suddenly the mirror moved inwards, revealing a door. Two men came inside. They both come to stand in front of the little boy. Gaara's breath quickened as they kick the dead body besides him._

_"Hm. Not good enough. We want a monster, not some weird blood sucker," the man on the right whispered. _

_The man to the left grabbed a brander from the corner of the room that the boy didn't see. _

_Right man grabbed Gaara's chin roughly and pull his head up until they are staring eye to eye. His heartbeat quickens as his tearing eyes looked into the blue eyes that used to be so gentle. Now they were hard and mean. _

_His pink tongue came out and licked his lips, dragging more blood onto his taste buds.  
_

_"Please... let me go" his whimper was pathetic even to his ears. The man to his left laughed and pushed the brander closer and closer, placing it on his forehead. The burning flesh makes his nose wrinkle. The pain echoed through his body, over and over, bringing tears and screams from his already raw throat._

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!" he jolted straight up in his bed, sweat matting his red hair down.

Two figures burst through his door. Two large figures, shaped like men. The thin pale arms went up in fear, trying to protect the even smaller body. '**Don't be afraid... ATTACK!' **A voice hissed.

Gaara peeked through his fingers and saw the figures quickly approaching.

"I do not... I just... I cannot do that," the boy whimpered. **'Yes you can. Your size has nothing to do with anything. Your weapon makes everything better.' **It whispered.

"But... I don't have anything to use." he murmured back. **'Oh yes you do... The sand.... it will do as you order... Now...'** the next words came from his own, small mouth.

"ATTACK!!" the ten year old stood on his bed and felt sand break through his window. It squirmed around his feet for a second before it rushed past him, not grazing him or hitting him at all. He raised his arms as it wrapped painfully around the strangers.

"Please Gaara! No, its us! You are at your own house with your siblings. You are nowhere near _them_!" a voice yelled out. Gaara quickly dropped his arms, scared that he had harmed his siblings.

He scrambled into a sitting on his bed, where he curled into the corner. _Oh no, I nearly hurt them... again. Why did I do that to my own brother and sister? _The redhead scolded himself.

Temari and Kankuro fell to the ground, spitting out sand and gasping for breath. _We can't live hear, in Suna, anymore. It's way too close to that horrid place and he is too unstable! _Kankuro groaned mentally as he spat out more sand.

**'Don't child yourself! They should not have came in here. You should have killed both of their nosey asses!' **the sand demon growled to his container.'

"Temari!" Gaara cried out as he slapped his small hands over his ears. The girl immediately stood up and rushed over to the younger boy. She sat by his side and place a slim hand on the shaking back. Gaara wrapped his arms around Temari's waist and sobbed loudly. _They love me! I will never harm her!_

**'You can never love! Do you not remember that man's words? Hm?'**Shukaku smirked. The small boy shuddered and tightened his hold on his sister's wave. _He lied._

"I love you, Temari. I love you and Kankuro. Please believe that I never want to hurt you." he said.

Temari tried to cover up her flinch at his distorted voice. The beautiful child voice was marred by the large slash on his neck that had been made not too long ago.

"I love you too Gaara." she rocked Gaara back to sleep humming his favorite song. He slept better if she put him to bed, lightening the dark rings that were starting to form around his eyes. _What are we going to do little brother? I love you. And for me to love you better, we have to help you._ Her tearing blue eyes looked up and looked into the brown eyes of her other brother.

------

(Three years later) (KONOHA)

Kakashi looked at his class list and mentally groaned. This year class was going to be worse than last year, and last year was HORRIBLE!

"Kakashi! What the hell is with these crazy kids?" Kakashi waved the paper in Iruka's face. The black haired man put his coffee down and looked at the list.

"What's wrong with it?" the man shrugged. Kakashi raised a thin brow and pulled down his dark blue mask.

"Do you see this? One of them is a phyro! This one is jealousfreak. And this kid is stupid but smart at the same time? And an antisocial thief? What type of bull shit is this?" the white haired man glared at him. Iruka met the glare with a smile.

"We are helping these kids. That's what our school is for. We help them mentally, then physically, and finally emotionally. And not in that order." the man leaned over and lightly kissed Kakashi on the lips.

"Whatever but these **'others'**... they disturb me just a little bit." the Copy Ninja murmured in the kiss. Iruka grabbed the papers and flung them across the room.

"Let's take our last night before the school opens and have a little 'fun'." Iruka winked. The older gulped and nodded, loving the way the leash felt on his neck.....

~THE END~

i hope you liked it and i'm thinkin about more chapters. Review (good or bad)


	2. Late Introductions

Iruka glanced at the clock and bit his lip. The whole class was full of the new kids for the school- well almost full. There was three missing kids that were already ten minutes late. _'New kids should not be this late!'_Iruka could feel his anger rising.

"Teacher? When are we starting?" a boy with short brown hair asked. Under his eyes were two fang marks.

".... Dammit." the man cursed under his breath. _Wait! We can make this better! I can brief them on the new students to Konoha. I don't need anyone blowing a fuse and ending up dying or hurt!_ Iruka smiled.

He went in his desk and pulled out three files and laid them on the desk. Then he stood in front of the class of insane in their own way kids.

"Okay I need you all to pay close attention to what I'm saying..." Iruka let his words echo in the class room.

"The new kids-" Iruka was cut off by a boy with black hair. The boy's hair had two long bangs going on the side of his face. The back was flipped up in the old 'Duck butt' style.

"Why do you keep calling them new kids? Don't they have names? And are we not new kids too?" the boy raised a brow. Iruka felt a light blush go over his face.

Since he had started the class he had referred to the three missing students as "new kids" or "others".

Iruka looked at the rest of his profiles and found the boy who said it picture.

"Well Sasuke to answer your question, yes, you are all new kids to this particular school. However you are not new to the Leaf Village. And-" Iruka was cut off by a blond kid with long whisker marks going across both his cheeks. His bright blue eyes looked at Iruka from his seat next to Sasuke.

"If they are not from here then where the hell did they come from?" he shouted out, his squeaky voice echoing. Iruka glanced down at his papers and found the kid's name.

"Naruto. If you shut up then you'll know." Iruka scolded. _His name is Naruto? Such a cute name. Like him... _Sasuke thought. _He's hot! But does he have to stare? _Naruto could spot the boy besides him staring at him.

"They are from the Village Hidden in the Sand." his dark eyes watched the students shiver lightly.

Everyone knew that Suna and Konoha didn't get along that great. Actually they got along like fire and water instead of the fire and wind they were supposed to be.

"Don't worry kids. They have been living here for the past three years, keeping a low profile and the Hokage had kept a close eye on them. But that is not the point to this announcment. You see I need to introduce them since they cannot do like you did." Iruka cleared his throat.

He held up a picture of a blond haired girl. Her pony tails were split in four and her blue eyes were intense.

"This is Temari. She is the eldest." Iruka made sure the whole class could see the picture.

After five seconds Iruka placed the picture on his desk. Next he came out with a photo of a boy. His face had purple Kabuki- like paint drawn on his face in a pretty, jagged style. His unruly brown hair poked out from beneath a kitty looking hat. His brown eyes were somewhat friendly.

"This is Kankuro. He is the middle child." Iruka sighed and placed the picture back. His hands shook wildly as he picked up the last picture.

"Class... I need you to pay attention. Pay close attention to this.... boy..." he held up a picture of a redhead boy. The boy had no eye brows and an obviously unhappy expression. He had icy green eyes and pale skin. Above his left eye was a kanji sign of love.

"His name is Gaara... and I need you to be very careful about him. He had some bad things done to him by some bad people and he's..." Iruka cut off his sentence, trying to find a word for violent.

"Sensitive. Yeah, he's sensitive." Iruka smiled at his shitty equivalent of violent. The man sighed and sat at his desk.

There were only two kids that didn't pay attention. They both thought that the information was below them.... well actually only one of them thought that. The other one had fallen asleep as soon as the man had introduced Temari's picture. His spiky pony tail was the only part of him that was really visible. _That girl was kind of pretty. Her name was Temari right? _the boy pondered in his dreamy daze.

The other male, the one with long brown hair. He didn't even bother to pay attention. They were below him. _I am not here to make friends or enemies. I just want to hurry up and get this day done so that I can go home. _the male flipped his hair and looked down at the book in his hands.

(Five minutes later )

A man with white hair poked his head into the class room.

"Iruka we are having a slight problem." the man said loudly. Iruka dropped the photo onto his desk and faced his white haired lover.

"Class this is Kakashi. He is going to be one of the teachers. What is it?" Iruka asked, scratching his nose scar.

"Nice to meet all of you. The new kids are here but they refuse to give up their weapons." Kakashi said. Iruka glanced around the class.

His eyes instantly met the eyes of a brunette girl. Her name was TenTen and she was still angry at having to give up ALL her weapons.

The girl had pencils with knives in them! She took at least thirty minutes giving them all up. Even the buttons to her jacket had kunias in them.

"Well tell them that they have too!" Iruka bit his lip. He couldn't make any exceptions.

Well actually there were some kids that he couldn't take their weapons. Like Kiba and his dog, Shino and his bugs, and the kids with the kekkei genkai.

Iruka strolled over to the door.

"Kids you may not come in with any weapons. No, I can't exclude you from this rule. Sorry." Iruka stuck his head out.

"Oh my god! Where did they go?!" Iruka shouted. He stepped all the way out of the room. Just as he did a swirl of sand formed in the middle of the room. When it dispersed three teenagers stood there.

(QUICK NEJI POV)

I turned my eyes to the front of the class and my mouth fell wide open. There, against the wall, was the most cutest creature in the universe. He was in between two other teens that were ogres compared to this one.

He was about five feet tall. He wore a black mesh shirt under a black t-shirt. His black pants stopped a little above his ankles. And he had small feet in black sandlas. On his back was a gourd so big it probably weighed more than two of him.

The boy had red hair that was messy and everywhere on his head. His body was very thin and pale. Around his neck was a white sash that battled for paleness over his skin.

His blood red hair fell over his sea-foam eyes that were surrounded with black.

His pink lips were set in a slight pout that made my pants tightened a little bit.

I blushed slightly as.... impure thoughts fill my head. Then my eyes made contact something that made my heart fall to my toes.

He had love stamped on his forehead. I don't even know how I missed that. Its right there on his forehead. _That means someone already claimed him, _I think.

"Too good to be true." I sigh and go back to my back.

(from the sand siblings point of view)

The three stood there, backs against the wall. They had no idea which room Gaara had taken them too, but they did know that the teacher was just on the other side of the door.

"Temari." Kankuro breathed in her ear. Temari held up her hand, making him shut up. The brunette nodded and grabbed Gaara's hand.

The pale boy squeezed back slightly. _Come on. Come on. Move dammit! _Temari thought desperately. It was as if God were listening to her personally.

"Class we have to find them. I'll be right back!" Iruka slammed the door closed without even looking back. The three siblings let out a sigh of relief.

"Didn't he say class?" Kankuro whispered. Temari nodded and slowly each sand sibling turned around.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kankuro screamed. There was a class full of kids staring at them as if they were martians.

"Shut up!" Temari shouted, slapping Kankuro in the head. The third boy didn't even make a sound.

"So I am guessing that this is our class and we'll just take our seats." the blond smiled to herself and put one foot on the step.

"Not so fast." a sleepy voice said.

(Temari)

My head snapped up, looking for the voice that said that. I immediately found him.

It was a boy with a spiky ponytail and calculating brown eyes. He had light muscles and lightly colored skin. Actually he was kind of cute.

But it was obvious that he had just woke up a few seconds ago. Ugh, that is a big turn off for me. A cute guy that is nothing but a lazy ass!

I opened my mouth to curse him out for interrupting my going up the stairs but then I looked back. Gaara's eyes were wide and looking at me.

_You have to be poliet. You are a role model now and you are around a bunch of other people. You must be a good sister and role model! _I think this over and over until I am certain that I can open my mouth without anything bad coming out.

"And who the hell are you and why can I not go to a seat?" okay... that was good. Better than the statement I would have said.

"The reason why you cannot sit down is that you have to introduce yourselves.... duh." the boy yawned throughout the whole sentence.

I took my foot off the stair and went back to my two brothers. We stood there trying to figure out what to say.

"Start off with your names. I'll give you an example. My name is Shikamaru Nara. I am an expert at shadow possession. I was born and raised in Konoha. And I have the IQ of above 200." the boy offered up. _Ooh so he isn't just a lazy ass?_ I raised a brow.

"Okay-" I was cut off by a different voice.

"Although Mr. Nara over there didn't listen... we already know your names." a girl voice called out.

(Kankuro)

The voice was an angel's bell. I turned my head until I found the speaker. She had two brown buns and bright brown eyes. Her pale skin was beautiful.

Oh God everything about her was perfect. She opened her pink lips to continue her speaking.

"Iruka said that you are... Temari." she pointed to my bossy older sister. "Gaara." her delicate finger went to my crazy little brother. "And finally Kankuro." when those beautiful eyes found me I nearly fainted.

"Are you going to go or not Kankuro!" my sister knocked me down from my high perch in heaven.... literally. She took her fist and hit me in the head. I whirled around and glared at her, not that she cared.

"Stupid whore." I muttered and cleared my throat before continuing.

"Okay. My name is Kankuro Sabuka. I was born in Suna. I don't know my IQ. But I like to work with puppets and I'm pretty good with my hands." I took a mocking bow and went to my seat.

No, I didn't purposely sit next to TenTen. It just sorta happened. The brunette angel smiled and held out her hand.

"Hello. I'm TenTen. I've been living in the Leaf all my life. I work with any weapon I can find and I'm great with my hands." she shook my hand.

Taking a closer look I could see the muscles in her hands and arms. She really did work with tools and weapons.

Okay. Before I said she was perfect. No she's more than perfect. She's PERFECT!

(NORMAL)

Temari and Gaara stood in the front of the class. The blond stepped forward.

"My name is Temari Sabuka. I'm a full Suna brat. My IQ is either above 200 or damn near close. I work with my fan and I enjoy a good game of shougi now and then." she smiled and took her seat, by Shikamaru.

It was an accident, she swears to it.

"Hey Kankuro.... why is your brother just standing there?" TenTen asked. Because the two were sitting behind Shikamaru and Temari, Temari heard her statement.

Both sibling's faces turned deathly pale. _Holy shit! We forgot about Gaara _They thought at the same time.

(GAARA POV)

I picked my head up and looked around. Temari and Kankuro wasn't near me. Where did they go?

I had been talking to Shukaku to save myself from boredom. I know Temari didn't like that I did it but we didn't talk about gore or blood. Just the weather and how we're going to get new clothes.

I mean I already followed two of her restricting words. One was wearing this stupid scarf on my neck to hide the large scar and the other was not talking. My voice sounded like I ate sand for a living. Sand and glass.

But that is not important. Right now I'm all alone!

I felt panic enter my chest as I looked into the crowd of people. Their faces blurred and ran in front of me. Frightened I took a step back.

**See they left you. No one loves you. They abandoned you.... **Shukaku whispered in my ear. I shook my head and stopped myself from taking another foolish step backwards.

_"They will never leave me."_I say with my hands. Shaking my head one more time, I look more closely this time. Oh thank God! I spot Temari and Kankuro. They look horrible. I tilt my head to the side.

"_Are you okay?" _I ask them. Kankuro and Temari nod very slowly. I smile a little bit and step onto the first step.

"Don't you listen at all?" someone said.

**Who the fuck? What dumb ass just said that? Did that bitch just insult us by saying we can't listen? **Shukaku roared. _But we were not listening... _I remind him.

**..... That isn't the point! Some jackass just fucking called us stupid and I want to know who the fuck said it! Now figure it out! **

He's going to keep shouting if I don't. **Damn right I will! **

I turn my head to see the most beautiful silver eyes in the world.

~the end~

YEAH IT COULD HAVE BEEN BETTER BUT I HAVE HORRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK AND I CAN'T SEE OUT MY RIGHT EYE RIGHT NOW. I BASICALLY FORCED THIS ON. IF IT SOUNDS TOO BAD TELL ME AND I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT BETTER.

hoped you enjoyed comment ^__^

P.S. this is not a rape between Gaara and Neji. There is some melesting. but thats about it.


	3. Mute and Dosu

I turn my head to see the most beautiful silver eyes in the world.

~Normal~

Gaara stared into the pretty silver eyes for a few minutes. The...

**'Hey kid. Is that thing a boy or girl? I think it might be a girl!' **Shukaku whispered in Gaara's ear. The redhead almost smiled before shrugging to himself.

Okay so the boy-girl's eye brows knitted together.

"The question I asked was not that hard. Do you need me to repeat it?" the boy, yes the person in front of the redhead was a boy.

His voice was husky and deep, showing a boy going or already through puberty. Gaara's spine tingled for no apparent reason. _He's very pretty... _Gaara thought, lightly blushing.

He took in the sight of long brown hair, Leaf head band on his forehead, small smirk on his lips, and slightly pale skin. Although he was sitting, he still seemed to challenge Gaara's height.

**Do I give a rat's ass? And to answer my own question. No, no I do not care about some boy-girl! Now kill that stupid cock sucker! He fucking insulted us! Kill him! Besides he's taller than us... you know how I feel about our height! **Shukaku roared.

Gaara stifled his moan and resisted the urge to clutched at his red head. _Would you please shut up!? _Gaara growled mentally. Shukaku made no reply, just a little sniffle.

The redhead looked at the brunette for a little while before shaking his head. He got off the step and stood where he was just standing, moving his hands.

-----

Neji stared at the strange redhead. His hands were moving quite quickly to shape strange movements. _Is he trying to do a jutsu? Why? _Neji pondered.

"My... my brother just said that he had not been paying attention. And he would like it if you explain what he had missed." a girl spoke. Neji turned his head to look at the blond.

_So he was using sign language? He is a mute? Shit what is his sister name? Damn it... her name is... damn what was it? I just watched... oh yes. Temari! _Neji thought and nodded to himself.

His attention was soon back to the patient Sand genin.

"We each gave an introduction." he stated simply. The redhead tilted his head slightly, his eyes wide and cute. Neji heaved a sigh.

"For example. My name is Neji Hyuuga. I'm a Leaf dweller. I have the ability to wield the Byuakugan and Gentle Fist." Neji introduced and raised a thin brow to indicate that the boy had understood him.

Gaara smiled a little and nodded his head. With that he let his sea-foam eyes gaze around the classroom. Without hesitation he began to speak... using his hands.

"_My name is Gaara Sabuka. I live in the Sand. I use sand to do about anything. I'm not really a sports person either."_The small redhead smiled at the end of his presentation and placed a foot on the step to take the last seat... besides Neji.

He had a shy smile on his face and he took on the look of a small angel until....

"Are you dumb? No one can understand you, you fucking mutie." a low voice growled out. Two sharp intakes of breaths were made.

Neji raised a brow and glanced to the side. Temari and Kankuro sat there, eyes wide and lips trembling slightly.

_What's their problem? _Neji turned to see Gaara with his head down. His fist were clenched and his red hair was in his eyes.

"Aw is the little mutie going to cry?" the boy taunted. Neji glanced back.

It was a boy in a gray hoodie that had sleeves much too long. All of his face, save for one eye, was covered in white bandages. Around his neck was a gray camaflouge scarf and one his back was a furry bundle. He seemed to be Neji's age or close to it.

Suddenly the redhead was moving his hands again, faster and in a more threatening matter. But his head stayed down and nothing happened. So it was obvious that he was still doing sign language.

"Gaara you cannot mean that!" Temari shouted and jumped to her feet. No one knew what he saved. No one but his siblings, himself, and two other people.

"Hm. I can see that this is going to be a drag." Shikamaru muttered, understanding the small redhead.

"What the hell did he say?" the boy teasing Gaara demanded.

"He... he said... that... well to put it nicely. He said that if you say one more insult to him, he'll..." a shy girl that resembled Neji to a certain degree muttered loud enough for the boy to hear her.

"He'll do what?" the boy growled.

"He'll kill you." her pale eyes looked at Gaara.

The boy lifted his head and Neji almost gasped. This was not the same boy from a few seconds ago. This was a psychopath.

His eyes were wide and his smile sadistic. He tilted his head to the side and glanced at his siblings. Abruptly he turned on heel and walked away.

"You're giving up already?" the gray clad boy called out. _Will he shut up!? _a certain blond boy thought as he leaned into Sasuke slightly to get a better veiw.

"If this turns into a fight, whose gonna win?" Naruto had pressed his mouth close to Sasuke's ear. The Uchiha shivered slightly before pointing to the gray boy.

"Nah. The red is going to win. He looks kinda tough although scrawny." Naruto smiled.

The redhead stopped in front of the board and in large letter wrote "INFORMATION".

"You want me to introduce myself?" the boy scratched his chin before shrugging.

"My name is Dosu Kinuta. I originated in the sound, but lived in the Leaf for the past five years. Sound is my weapon." Dosu said. "Anything else you wanna know elf?"

Gaara's right eye twitched and they both took the color of gold for a few seconds.

"_Move." _he told Neji. The movement was so obvious Neji knew what the to do.

He scooted over just enough that Gaara had a clear view of Dosu. Hey just because he knew what to do didn't mean that he had to like it!

"You got something you watn to say midget?" Dosu pulled up one of his sleeves to reveal his arm that had a heavy gray armor around it. The redhead's hands moved.

"He said to say it again." the shy girl spoke up again. Gaara sent her a look of gratefulness.

"Which part, the midget, elf, or mutie?" Dosu snorted. Gaara's head tilted and that creepy smile was back.

"NO!" Temari screamed. Neji glanced at her once again. She was screaming out of worry. _But not for her brother... she's worried about... Dosu?! _

One second later Neji learned why.

~THE END~

FINALLY! HELL THAT TOOK ME A LONG AS TIME TO DO! I DESERVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE *silence*

.... dammit..... whatever. i hoped you enjoyed it and comment ^__^ still don't own Naruto


	4. Distract and Dead

I was really not going to update until next month but after a subtle.... request of making the next chapter i decided to get it on with. don't mind any spelling mistakes. sometimes my fingers cannot keep up with my brain!

SO ENJOY! ^__^

-----------------------

One second later Neji found out. There was a loud pop as the cork flew off of Gaara's gourd. Clumsy, brown sand found its way past Neji.

His hair flew backwards as the deadly sand went by. It curled tightly around Dosu and slammed him into the back wall. Students ducked or scrambled out of the way so that they wouldn't be taken along with Dosu.

"Aa!" Dosu screamed as he was thrown again and again, his body was like a rag doll by the time Gaara was bored of throwing. He dragged the boy close to his pale face and glared. His once bright eyes turned dark and deadly.

Dosu gulped as the eyes seemed to peice his mind and body. The redhead smiled sadistically and unwrapped the white sash. He leaned really close so that only Dosu could hear him.

"This is why I do not talk." he hissed and held the scarf open. Dosu flinched noticably. Along the slim, pale neck was a long twisting scar. It was deep and pink in some places. _How can a boy of fourteen have such a harsh scar? _Dosu thought, his mouth dry just by the thought of how much pain such a wound would cost.

"I... I am so sor-" a small hand went across his bandaged face, making it throb slightly.

"I have no need for your pity." the boy's voice was obviously marred by the scar. Dosu swallowed and began to thrash. This only seemed to make Gaara smile even more as he wrapped the sash back around his neck.

**'Crush him. Kill him. Feed me his pretty blood!' **Shukaku purred. Gaara licked his thin lips and took a step backwards. He didn't want to get his clothes dirty since he didn't have any other ones.

Lazily his arm was lifted and held out in front of him, palms open. The sand slowly covered Dosu's head. The former Sound ninja let out a muffled scream, increasing his attemp in trying to live.

"Now die." Gaara muttered and.... something ran past him. He turned his head to watch a little white dog run by and jump on the table. There it proceeded to do flips and barks.

**What the fuck?! Kill the mutt when we're done with this scum! **Shukaku scoffed. Gaara shook his head in amusement and turned back to his victim. Once again he raised his hands and..... his eyes widened. _Why... why can I not move?!_ he thought.

He turned his eyes downward and could see his shadow. It was much darker than it should have been. And there were other things making him not move, things making him feel slightly weaker. Panic and anger began to seep into his pores.

**'Make it let us go! Make it let us go!'**Shukaku thrashed about in his brain. _How? How am I to do that when I cannot find it!? _

(five minutes earlier, when Gaara first grabbed Dosu)'

Temari scrambled to her feet as Dosu was caught by the sand. She turned to Kankuro and TenTen who were watching in something that was close to fear.

"We have to stop him but..." Temari bit her bottom lip. She couldn't come up with anything. Normally her mind came up with ideas before she even thought of the problem.

Kankuro was nodding as TenTen was rambling on what Gaara was doing in detail. It wasn't annoying, actually it was quite helpful. They needed to know how Gaara was moving and if he was going for damage of for the kill.

Both siblings' mind went into over time. Possibilities went over their minds and ideas came and went at the same time.

"Hi. My name is Sasuke. Do any of you know how to calm him?" a boy said. Kankuro resisted the urge of jumping. He turned around to see a male, maybe the same age of Gaara.

He had short black hair that was flipped in the back. He was possibly an inch or two taller than his redhead brother and had dark eyes that held a certain maturity in them.

"What do you mean?" Kankuro was being slow. Gaara had never snapped unless he attempted to sleep or random sounds and smells combined. The small redhead never attacked anyone except them.

"Well Sasuke and me, my name is Naruto by the way, figured that he's just going a lil'... you know..." a small blond besides Sasuke twirled his finger around his left ear. He had whisker marks on the side of his face. His bright blue eyes had a happy and determined glow to them.

"S-so... um... you... you ar-are saying... that... um... he's... that Gaara is... is just... angry?" the girl, Hinata, that had translated for Gaara spoke up. She kept her sliver eyes to the ground as she spoke.

"Hm. It makes sense. Only thing he needs is just to calm down." another male nodded. He had a short brown afro and black glasses that covered his eyes. His jacket hid him chin and mouth.

Temari nodded, finally getting their points," I can calm my brother. But he has to be either unconscious or held down. He can lash out at almost anyone at anytime." Temari went back to biting her lip.

"Hinata and I can subdue him but that can only be a last resort. I do not want to practice my Gentle Fist on him so that he's knocked out by the lack of chakra." the girl-boy, Neji, said in a calm tone. Temari nodded and placed his option in the back of her mind.

"Akamaru and I can distract him! My name is Kiba!" a boy with two red fangs on the side of his cheeks exclaimed. The dog that was on top of his brown hair barked happily.

"My bugs take chakra. It can weaken him a little. I'm Shino by the way." the male with the thick brown hair murmured. Temari nodded again and let her mind work as fast as it could.

"I use strings. Not chakra strings but they can still hold things. I can hold him down." Kankuro's new buddy raised a hand.

At that comment an idea came to Temari. She turned to Shikamaru and slapped him on top of the head. The boy was trying to pretend that he was sleeping as not to get into the fight.

"Okay. Kankuro, TenTen, and Shikamaru. You all need to hold him in place. Shino. I need you to let your bugs crawl on his arm. But only use a little, I don't want him to be knocked out. Neji and Hinata you stand to the side in case he does need to be subdued. Finally dog boy. Get your dog to distract him! Got it? Well get on with it!" she clapped her hands.

The others nodded and ran to get into their positions. Shikamaru stood near the light so that he could add more stength to his shadow. He waited until Gaara had turned his head and followed the dog before nodding to Kankuro who stood several feet to the side of Gaara.

Kankuro then nodded to TenTen who was across the room besides Shino. She tapped him once and he tapped Kiba.

"Okay Akamaru." he muttered and took the dog off his head. The dog went running off towards Gaara. He jumped in his vision and began to do tricks on the desk. The redhead smiled for a second, innocent. Then he was back to the murderer. He turned back and raised his arms again.

"Now." Temari whispered from behind Shikamaru. He nodded and threw out his shadow. It latched onto Gaara's and held him still.

Kankuro placed his chakra strings onto Gaara's body and TenTen did the same. Shino sent out tiny bugs and let them take a little of Gaara's chakra. The redhead's eyes widened considerably and it looked as if he wanted to thrash around.

"How long do I have?" Temari asked Kankuro as she unstrapped her fan. She laid it on the wall and cracked her knuckles.

"Not long. None of us are advanced in this." he flicked his eyes to the ground. She could see the dark shadow waver a little.

(TEMARI'S POV)

I nodded to Kankuro and made my way under his strings. I didn't want them to accidently to let go of Gaara. As I inched closer to the redhead my heart went wilder and my knees shook. I hate to admit it. It would make me a bad sister but... I really am scared of Gaara right now.

I'm scared of my own flesh and blood. When he does this he is hardly my little brother anymore. He's so mean and blood thirst.

I shook my head and reminded myself of Gaara when he learned that we were going to school again. He was smiling so hard that his face nearly broke. And that gave me my courage again. I stepped into Gaara's line of vision. His arm was still out and his body still straight.

"Gaara? I need you to stop doing this." I whispered. Gaara turned his panicked eyes to me and I nearly fell down crying. He looked so scared and lost.

"Temari?" he asked.

"Yes Gaara. I need you to drop the boy. I know that he's an asshole. I know that he insulted you but I really think you should let him go. You want me to be happy right? You want me to smile at you and praise you right?" I kept my voice low and sweet.

My little brother looked at me for a long while, his eyes wide and his mouth open.

(Gaara's POV)

Of course I want to make my sister happy. How could she ask me something of that nature? I will always want her to be happy and smiling. **'Don't tell me that you are about to fucking cry!?' **Shukaku shouted in my ear. I tried my best to ignore him as I turn my eyes to my sister.

"Temari I want you to smile." I answer her earlier question. She smiled and looked around at me.

Whoever was holding me let go. I was back in control of my body... sort of. For some strange reason I still could not move my hand. And if I couldn't move my hand it meant that I couldn't release Dosu.

"Gaara? Why aren't you letting him go?" Temari's eyes filled with tears. _Shukaku... please let me let go... _it didn't take me long for me to figure out that it was Shukaku controlling my hands. **'Why should I? He was being a jerk. If you want to pussy out because of your sister then you go ahead but either way he's going to die.' **Shukaku was smirking. **Damn right I am! **

"Gaara. He's going to die. We'll be thrown from Konoha. We'll be put back in Suna!" Temari shrieked and pulled at her hair.

**Did... did she say Suna? **Shukaku stuttered, his confidence flattering a little bit.

_Yes she did. You seen my memories right? You know what happened... and we'll go back there if Dosu dies... _I'm smart. I know what chance I have and which ones I don't. Not killing Dosu is a chance that I have.

**Ugh. Don't remind me of those blasted things... take your stupid arm. **Shukaku was pouting in my head. My body loosened and I dropped my arm. The sand fell off of Dosu and came back to me.

Before I could even smile about winning one battle against Shukaku, I heard two horrible sounds. The first one was Dosu. He fell and his body hit the ground with a sick, dead thud. The second was my sisters scream. She fell to her knees and let loose a blood curdling scream.

(Normal POV)

Everything was so wrong right now. Everything. Her brother just committed murder and they hadn't spent more than ten minutes in the class. But that wasn't the worse part. She hadn't lied to Gaara. They were forgeiners. If they stepped out of line, then they would be thrown on their asses. Or worse. They would punish Gaara. They were going to kill her little brother.

"AND ALL BECAUSE DOSU IS DEAD!" Temari shouted at the top of her lungs.

"No. Temari..." her brother's twisted voice sounded in her ears. Through her tears Temari looked up and saw Gaara kneeling by Dosu's body.

He unwounded the bandages and pinched the nose. Quickly he bent down and breathed two deep breaths into the mouth. He sat up and pumped at the chest, using all the strength he could muster. He did this over and over until-

"Huuwh!" Dosu sat up, eyes open wide and mouth breathing in ear. Then he fell back down. Gaara looked over at his sister and smiled.

~THE END~

this was written as quickly as I could type. and on another note. yes i know its Sabaku no Gaara. but i have issues with peoples names (like for neji and hinata sometimes i put Hyuuga or Hyuga). and it takes me about a month to remember my friends names. to tell you the truth i don't even know some of their names althought that has nothing to do with this story.... uh.... so um... bye bye, until next time!!!

hope you enjoyed it. COMMENT ^__^


	5. Apologies and Shocks

"Huuwh!" Dosu sat up, eyes open wide and mouth breathing in ear. Then he fell back down. Gaara looked over at his sister and smiled.

Temari wiped her tears away and returned the smile after taking a shaky breath. She crawled to Gaara and pulled him into a tight hug. She led him slightly away from Dosu and pulled him to her side.

"I'm so proud of you..." she whispered in his ear.

**Asshole! What the fuck did you do that for?! **Shukaku growled at Gaara. The redhead scrowled lightly and retorted, _Fuck you. Temari is happy and so is Kankuro. You can kiss my ass! _

Gaara nodded his head happily at Temari. Then he noticed Kankuro was sitting on his other side, a brunette next to him.

"Hi! I'm TenTen. Are you okay?" a girl with two brown buns held out her hand. Gaara looked at the female hand and glanced at Temari.

She nodded her approval, watching her brother shake the hand. The blond was slightly happy at this outcome. She didn't know that so many people would help. And not bring her brother down. They truly wanted to help. People were treating him like a normal person!

Like the two Hyuuga's they didn't say that they were going to attack him. Neji said as a last resort he would subdue him with an attack! No one wanted to hurt her brother, no one wanted to kill him. She glanced at Neji.

The boy was standing to the side, staring at her brother. His face was indifferent but she was sure that she saw a little... like in his eyes. _Note to self: Long hair is scoping out little brother. Remember to go to him first in Gaara goes missing or starts crying. Also attack first, then ask if its his fault! _

Temari let her gaze turn to Dosu, he had a small cluster of students around him. A girl with long, bleach blond hair that was holding onto a girl with long pink hair. The girl didn't seem to mind as she talked to Dosu, mostly checking on him.

_Looks like he's angry... _Temari thought as the brown faced boy glared.

He wasn't ugly without his bandages. His face was tanned slightly, although he looked deathly pale from almost dying. He had calculating brown eyes that were currently glaring at the pink haired girl.

His face was shaped like an oval and he had a boyish face, making him look younger than the sixteen that he was. Only thing wrong was the long, healed slash on his face. It wasn't deep but it was slightly noticeable, going from his right temple down to his left chin.

All in all, he didn't need the bandages.

--------------------------------

(DOUS' POV)

I opened my eyes again to see a girl with bright pink hair over top of me. She had huge green eyes and her mouth was moving. Frankly she was annoying me, her voice causing my head to throb more than it already did.

"Are you alright?" she asked. I looked at her. Why would I be okay? I almost died by SAND! I was almost smothered by some crazy kid with a huge scar. I gulped and placed a hand on my own bare neck. Wait... bare!? Quickly I sat up, causing the room to spin and for the pink haired girl to push me back down.

"Don't sit up. I want you to tell me what you remember. My name is Sakura and my grandmother, Tsunade, was a medic nin. She taught me a little bit of what she knew." the girl's voice was still grating my ears. But she was right, so I went over what I knew.

"I made fun of some boy with pale green eyes. I guess I shouldn't have because he went crazy and sand grabbed me. He slammed me a couple of times before pulling me forward and showing me..." my voice trailed off as my brain sorted out things.

The scar was obviously a secret that he had revealed in a fit of insanity. No one was supposed to know about his being able to talk. I am one that usually thinks before doing something. Making fun of the kid was one of those times that my thoughts were wrong, but I'm sure that I should keep his secret.

"Well what else?" Sakura rose a thin brow. I looked at her silently.

"What did he show you?" she pressed.

"His middle finger. After that I was sure that I was dead. I couldn't breath, my world was black and empty... Who saved me?" I asked. Sakura opened her mouth then closed it, biting her lip. She was hesitating. I don't like it when people hesitate. It makes me itchy and angry.

"Uh... who do you think saved you? Did you see anyone?" she avoided my question. I wanted to sit up and slap her but the blond on her side was posing a problem. She must've seen the murderous intent in my because her hand was balled into a tight fist, hiding something that would cause me more pain.

So instead I took a deep breath and closed my eyes so that I could concentrate and try to figure out who had saved me.

My whole world had been dark and I couldn't take in any air. My body felt as though I weighed about five tons. Inisde the darkness I struggled to be able to breath. It was like God had answered my prayers personally.

Air was being forced into my mouth. I could feel my lungs struggle to acept the offer. Then there was a firm pressing on my chest. More air into my mouth and more presses to the chest. Finally my lungs could take the air being given.

I opened my eyes and sat up. In front of me was an angel. She was pale and her face was delicate. The light surrounding the angel seemed to make her look even more delicate and soft.

She had short flaming red hair and her soft pink lips were turned slightly up in a small smile. Her kind green eyes were like a large ocean. The surrounding black around her eyes only made them pop out more.

She grinned one more time before I fell back down. That's what I remembered. Of course I wasnt' going to tell this annoying bubble gum wrapper about this. So I simply told her that I didn't remember and ordered her to tell me.

"Um... well... Gaara did." she whispered just loud enough for me to hear her. I glanced over to the redhead boy and felt a blush spread across my face. _Great my fantasy love is a boy that tried to kill me! _I thought.

"But he also saved my life." I muttered. I stood up and slowly made my way over to Gaara. His two siblings were sitting on either side of him. His face was calm and there was a hint of a smile on his pink lips. His eyes were closed shut, only showing the black around his eyes. _It's like he didn't do anything.... he looks like a panda. _

I didn't want to overhear whatever they were saying so I cleared my throat. Gaara's eyes snapped open and he was sitting up, ram-rod straight.

"Uh... I come in peace?" I help u both my hands. He tilted his head at me before relaxing a notch.

"Uh... Gaara I am sorry. Not out of pity, trust me I do not like nor apologize out of pity for anybody. You saved my life... thank you." I bowed. Gaara's smile seemed to brighten up the entire room. He moved his hands for a short second.

"He said anytime." Temari's voice still had the hint of tears in them. I nodded and before I could say anything else, clapping was made..... but not from the students in the classroom.

(NORMAL)

Iruka and Kakashi stood in the doorway, smiling. They were both clapping, although Kakashi looked bored as he was doing it.

"Good job! I'm so proud of everyone!" Iruka cheered. Everyone had a puzzeled look on their face as they stared at the two males. Kakashi pulled out an orange book before facing his body toward Gaara.

"We had to make sure that you could control yourself to some extent. And that your peers were willing to help and not attack you." he said lazily. "Although Dosu dying wasn't part of that plan." he added under his breath.

Iruka glared at him and pulled back his fist. Calmly he punched Kakashi in the arm, none too gently. The man smiled under his mask and rubbed the bruise a little.

"Well since you passed the little test, we can now assign you your rooms!" Iruka turned and walked to his desk. He pulled out a clip board and looked at it. Before he could decide if this was the right one, he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Yes?" he turned around, keeping his eyes on the board.

"We have another problem." Kakashi pointed to the quiet kids. Each of them had a confused look on their faces. Almost as if....

"They didn't know this was a boarding school?" Iruka said aloud.

~THE END~

Yeah! Um. so was this good? I know that Dosu had a long part but.... oh well! COMMENT! AND HOPED YOU ENJOYED ^__^


	6. Boarding school and New Friends

(NORMAL)

Iruka and Kakashi stood in the doorway, smiling. They were both clapping, although Kakashi looked bored as he was doing it.

"Good job! I'm so proud of everyone!" Iruka cheered. Everyone had a puzzled look on their face as they stared at the two males. Kakashi pulled out an orange book before facing his body toward Gaara.

"We had to make sure that you could control yourself to some extent. And that your peers were willing to help and not attack you." he said lazily. "Although Dosu dying wasn't part of that plan." he added under his breath. Iruka glared at him and pulled back his fist. Calmly he punched Kakashi in the arm, none too gently. The man smiled under his mask and rubbed the bruise a little.

"Well since you passed the little test, we can now assign you your rooms!" Iruka turned and walked to his desk. He pulled out a clip board and looked at it. Before he could decide if this was the right one, he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Yes?" he turned around, keeping his eyes on the board.

"We have another problem." Kakashi pointed to the quiet kids. Each of them had a confused look on their faces. Almost as if....

"They didn't know this was a boarding school?" Iruka said aloud. Iruka couldn't get his mouth to close as he stared at the classroom filled with confused teenagers. They eached stared at him, unblinking. Finally one of them gathered the courage of raising their hand.

"Uh... yes Kiba?" Iruka stuttered.

"When you say room... you do mean... class room right?" the brunette worded carefully. Iruka's mouth fell open.

(Iruka)

Oh my God! I have a room filled with kids that don't know that they are in a boarding school!? My mouth refused to close and answer the dog boy who just asked a question. I just could not find the right words.

"No Kiba. You are in a boarding school." Kakashi said. I whirled on him and dropped the clip board that I had been clutching for dear life. Angrily I grabbed Kakashi by the back of his collar and dragged him out of the room. He was taller than me so he stumbled and tripped. I was basically carrying him.

I didn't care. I quietly closed the door and proceeded to drag my lover down the hall into the bright camera room. This is where we had been to witness to Gaara episode. I threw Kakashi, who had the stupid orange book in his hand, into the room and slammed the door shut.

I turned and glared at Kakashi while leaning on the door. Of course he was indifferent, still reading that book. We sat in silence for about ten minutes.

"Is there a problem?" he had the audacity to ask me as he leaned back on one of the tables.

"Of course no! We have more than one hundred students who have no idea that they are in a BOARDING SCHOOL!" my voice was rising with each word and so was my anger. Kakashi only shrugged. _Did.... Did he just shrug? _I thought.

I was angry and he wanted to be an.... ass? He was smiling now. I could tell that under that damned mask that he was grinning. My left eye twitched before I let my anger get the best of me.

Quickly I pushed myself off the wall and tackled him. He gasped as his book went flying and we slid over the table. We tumbled over the room, knocking files down and two monitors. I had somehow managed to rip off his mask and punch him in the jaw.

When we stopped rolling on the ground, Kakashi was on top. He trapped my hands above my head with one hand. We were both breathing harshly, although he was sporting a cut on his lip while I was only bruised from tackling him.

"Feeling better?" he smiled down at me. I felt a grin tugging at the sides of my mouth. He always allows me to get in one punch when we fight before restraining me. I don't think my hits hurt him, because he's always smiling afterwards. God, I love him.

"Good." he stood up and pulled me to my feet. I sighed as he picked up the book and placed it in his pocket. I helped him straighten the table.

"This isn't good..." I led the way out of the still messy room. Kakashi sighed and pushed me against a wall.

"What are you doing?" I squirmed. He smirked before leaning down and kissing. I let out a sigh and light shiver as I melted into the kiss like always.

"Last time I allowed you to be seme... now I'm back my little uke. And you need to relax a little..." Kakashi whispered in my ear. I blushed and shivered as he nibbled on my ear.

He lifted me onto his hips, allowing my legs to wrap around him. I placed my arms around his neck. Our tongues twisted and melded together. His kisses began to move downwards and his hands unzipped my jacket. I groaned at the coldness of his hands pinching my already stiff nipple.

"Someone is eager." he chuckled against my neck. Somewhere along the line my shirt disappeared and his teeth were now tugging on my nipple. I arched my back and gasped into the pleasure going down my spine. As always he pulled back too early. I made a sound of protest.

"Shit." he said. "We have company."

I opened my eyes just in time to watch him pull his mask back on. I looked behind him to see the ceiling mend itself and then our intruders... that were bleeding. _Oh shit! _

(Normal and few minutes back. Just as Iruka left the room)

The class was silent as they tried to absorb the news. The tension was as thick as a brick. No one would look at each other and no one would speak.

"Boarding school?" someone broke the silence. The class moved as one to see who was the source of noise.

(Kiba POV)

I was talking to Akamaru when the words had flew from my mouth. I hardly recognized my own voice. It was all low and soft, nothing how my voice had ever been. But I had to say it, to make sure that I was still awake.

"Boarding school?" I whispered. Akamaru barked sadly, whining. I couldn't make sense of it all. Why would this be a boarding school? No the more important question would be-

"Why didn't our parents tell us?" I mused aloud. Akamaru shrugged and licked my hand before glancing back. I scratched his head and looked up. Everyone was staring at me as if I had done something wrong.

"Something you want?" I asked, curling up my lip. A boy who sat besides me chuckled. It was a weird sound, low and windy. I turned my head and it was the boy from earlier. The one with the high collared cream jacket.

"Something funny?" I snarled. Inside I was trying to remember his names.

"No. They are just trying to blame someone for their sadness.... except them three." his pointed a pale finger towards the three Suna siblings.

They were still sitting by the teacher's desk, slightly away from everyone else. And the kid was right, they didn't look sad or angry. If I didn't know better, they looked pretty damned happy!

"Shino." he held out his hand. For a second I stared at it, then understood that he wanted introductions.

"I'm Kiba. This is Akamaru." I smiled and pointed to my little dog. He was like my best friend and my brother all in one.

"Nice to meet you." he took off his glasses to reveal the most gorgeous hazel eyes in the world. I found myself staring deep into the golden pools that were dragging me in. I could feel myself drooling as his pale lips moved... I wanted those lips and- _NO! _I shook my head and reminded myself about girls.

"Ow." Shino hissed. He snatched away from me, nursing a now bleeding hand. I blushed deeply and began to stammer out some sort of incoherent mush. I glanced at his hand, my nails matched the bleeding imprints perfectly. Akamaru whined and pawed at my pocket.

"Oh, yeah." I dug in my pouch and pulled out medicines and salves.

"Hm... " I shuffled through them.

"Got it." I yelled and held up some ointment. I smiled at the boy and carefully wiped the wound with a napkin that I had. Then applied some salve.

"Damn..." I looked around, still holding his hand. He looked at me silently.

"Sorry but I don't have any-" I was cut off by that Hinata girl.

"Bandages? I... uh... here." she shoved some bandages in my face. I thanked her and slowly wound up the creamed hand.

"Well there you go." I smiled, only to have him give me a drop dead gorgeous smile back. I had to bite my tongue to avoid tackling the weird boy and kissing those lipsoff.

"Good... goodbye." the girl whispered shyly. She is much different than the girl who was just helping but a few minutes ago. And I didn't want her to leave so I grabbed her arm and pushed her into the chair.

"Stay with us." I offered. She nodded shyly with a cute little blush over her face.

(Neji POV)

Boarding school? Those two words echoed in my head over and over. Why wouldn't Uncle tell me? Or Hinata? Were we really so stubborn that he had to go behind our backs and enlist us into a boarding school?

The questions turned over and over in my head as I tried to find the answer to each of them. Suddenly laughter was heard. I blinked and turned my head to the source of the sound. It was Hinata, dog boy, and some silent kid. They were each laughing or giggling.

I was slighlty annoyed at their happiness. I mean, of course I wanted to have Hinata smiling, but not when I was feeling like shit. Their laughter helped a little with the people around me. People started to drift around the room and talk to one another.

Except those Sand Siblings. They looked pretty happy and content away from everyone else. When the teachers had told us that this was a boarding school they had seemed... relieved?Time to figure things out. I stood up from seat and walked closer to the three siblings. As I drew closer to them, it seemed as though they were having an argument.

"But-" Temari started to say. She was cut off by the youngest holding up his hand. He made a few rushed hand signals. I was sort of angry that I didn't know what he was saying. I mean I'm a genius, I knew over five languages, but I didn't know sign language.

_Note to self: learn sign language. _

"Fine... if thats what you want..." Kankuro sighed in defeat. The two oldest stood up and glanced at me before leaving to socialize. I think it was my imagination but I'm sure I could hear the blond whisper 'I'll castrate you if he comes crying'.

I whirled to look at her but she had on a sweet smile, talking to Shikamaru, I think. She couldn't have said that... I walked up to Gaara who was still sitting there. He looked up and spotted me near him.

With a small smile, he scooted over and patted the spot next to him. Cautiously I sat down. He started to make animated hand signs that I had no idea what they could say.

"I'm sorry but I can't-" he silenced me with a finger to my lips. I had the over whelming urge to open my mouth and suck on his delicate fingers. I don't know how I managed, but I resisted. Ok, I'm going to guess that means wait.

He laid on his stomach and began to search for something in the teacher's desk. _Nice ass... _I found myself thinking. His pants had been pulled tightly over his bottom, showing the shape of his bottom.

It was round and looked soft. I blushed, but not because I liked his ass. I blushed because of the familiar tightening I felt in my pants.

(Gaara POV)

I had a strange feeling that the boy girl was staring at me, but I shook it off. Why wouldn't he stare? I had just flipped my lid and almost killed someone. **Almost being the key word... jerk... **Shukaku grumbled. I grinned at the odd satisfaction that I got from pissing my demon off.

**I thought I was your friend! **Shukaku whined. I rolled my eyes and smiled as my hands finally found what I had been looking for. I pulled out a small chalk board and a piece of red chalk. I sat back up to find the boy girl blushing.

"Whats your name?" I wrote on the board. He looked at my writing, the ceiling, anywhere but my face.

"N-Neji... My name is Neji." he stammered. I had a rising suspicion... and it was getting higher and higher as Shukaku laughed his fat ass off in my head. **This is too good! Oh god! Ha, ha! I wonder if he'll tell the truth?! **Shukaku then continued laughing in my head.

"Were you just looking at my bottom?" I wrote. His blush deepened and I had a feeling that 'yes' was my answer. With a sneer and huff I slid off the desk. Angrily I gathered up my sand in my large gourd that I held in my hand instead of my back.

I walked back to Neji and flipped him the bird that Temari taught me.

"ASSHOLE!"I scrawled on the board and turned to leave for good. Then a hand forced the shape of my behind, cupping my butt roughly. My face heated up as I spun around. I slapped him across the face and kneed him in the stomach. After that I disappeared with Shukaku laughing even _harder _in my head.

~The end~

OK... that was only slight molestation... there will be more in the next chapter and you'll figure out whats wrong with each of the genin and their rooms and some injuries... and who interrupted the KakaIru moment!

BYE AND REVIEW!!!!!! thriller!!!!!!!


	7. Important

I just realized that i completely forgot about Chouji... so I need ya'll to vote on something before I continue.

Now... I can turn this into TemaHina... won't be too hard. And Chouji goes to Shikamaru

or InoChouji instead of the SakuraIno like I was planning. And Hinata would go with Sakura. And Temari and Shikamaru would stay.

or Sakura/Kiba or Shino so that Hinata would have Shino or Kiba instead of the Shino/Kiba that I had planned. And Ino would go with Temari. And Chouji would end up with Shikamaru.

Or I can ignore Chouji all together.


	8. Hidden Issues come to the surface

... okay you guys. although basically no one voted and i have no patience whatsoever... so here's its gonna go. Lee is in here. I didn't really know that I forgot about him... so... lets see... Hinata... she... might.. and i did say MIGHT go with Lee or Sakura... if you have a problem tell me. but most of the times my might mean hell no!

On with the story!

----

(Just when Gaara disappeared)

Neji sat on the teacher's desk, cursing himself with harsh mutters. _How could I expect him not to do that? _he thought. He rubbed his red cheek and his bruised stomach.

"For a little guy, he can sure punch hard." he muttered. He knew that he had to apologize or have Temari beat the hell out of him. But the redhead had disappeared and he didn't have the slightest clue as to where he could have went.

As Neji thought about it, he realized that he wasn't sorry in the least. He was glad that he had found out if his skin was as soft as it looked. Although he did have to say sorry for doing it without permission.

_I hope he's not crying... _he glanced to where a smirking Temari was. _She's going to kill me if he is... and I'll feel bad for making the angel cry... _

(Hinata POV)

I was having a great time with Kiba and Shino. Kiba was very funny with his jokes and loud manner and Shino was... Shino. There was no words to describe the quiet male. He looked at us from behind his glasses and smiled every now and then. It seemed like he was holding back a little. Only thing he told us was his first name and he made some comments every now and then. Really it was making me upset but I shrugged it off, it didn't really matter.

Kiba had asked me to stay over after I gave him some bandages and since then I've been having a blast. They are both so strange, funny, and cute. I began to look around the room from my little piece of heaven when I noticed my cousin, Neji. He looked very depressed. His head was down, his long hair covering some of his face and his eyes were down cast. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"Uh... I... I'll be back." I stammered. I personally hated when I stuttered. It happens when I'm angry or, in this case, besides two dropped dead gorgeous guys. Shino and Kiba paused and then nodded, smiling and making my face heat up in a blush.

I got out of my seat and strode to Neji.... that wasn't the best idea in the world. He was muttering to himself and I had the discomfort of hearing his words.

"Yes. That would have been a great thing to ask permission for! Hey can I touch your arse to see if its as soft as it looks?"

I blinked twice and gulped loudly. I suddenly wished that I hadn't been concerned for my family. Slowly I began to back up, my face bright red from embarrassment.

"I'm... going to... run." I tried to do just that but Neji's arm came out in a flash. He gripped my coat sleeve and pulled me back over. Damn...

"How much did you hear?" he demanded, not looking sad anymore. He was glaring at me, his eyes boring holes into my own. _This was the puppy I fell for? _I pondered as my head dropped down and repeated his previous words.

His eyes widened and a groan slipped from his lips. At a closer look I could see the telltale beings of a slap mark on his cheek. _When did he get this?_ I reached out and touched it to have him flinch away.

"What happened?" I asked. He slumped on the desk and launched into a long story. With each sentence he got more and more gloomy and I got more and more discouraged. May I should have let him sit here and mope. Quickly I shook the plan from my head.

Neji's happiness was everything to me. Besides, if we were room mates (hope not) then I'd have to deal with his tossing and turning and bitch fits. I didn't like Neji's bitch fits. He got really angry and tended to take out his anger on whatever was close by. The wall, ground, animals, people etc.

"... the worst part is that I enjoyed it. His skin under those pants is soft. Like feathers. His bottom is round and smooth and firm, I just wanted to-" I cut my cousin off before he could get any further. Really I didn't want to know about his taste in men. He raised his head and his hope filled eyes found me.... His... eyes?

Then a brilliant idea came to me. I almost hit myself, or Neji for that matter. It made perfect sense and neither of us had even thought about it.

"Byakugan!" I said. My vision went slightly blue and I could see through the walls. Turning my head side to side, I couldn't find the redhead that my family sought. Finally looking up I could see his back and head laying flat down.

"He's on the roof looking at the clouds or sleeping." I stated and turned off my kekkei genkei. Neji jumped up and hugged me before taking off in a fast run. I sighed and walked back to my friends. Really I felt guilty. I had knowingly sent a monster after Gaara. _Hope he survives... _

Speaking of 'he' I wonder what Hanabi or my father would say if he knew of Neji's preference. Hanabi would laugh and never let the man live it down. And my dad would.... I don't care! Screw him! He abandoned me and Neji at a boarding school! With a huff I sat down next to Kiba.

"Whats wrong?" Shino murmured in his deep voice. I straightened my face and placed on a happy smile.

"Nothing!" They smiled back and we resumed our talking.

(Sakura quick POV)

I flipped back my pink hair and continued to talk to Lee. He was goofy and funny. However his eyes kept on drifting behind me to look at Ino. I wasn't sure if I should annoyed and satisfied since he had a look of fear in his eye every time he looked back. _What the hell is she doing? __**She's probably making faces behind our backs! **_my inner voice answered. _I highly doubt it. __**You also doubted that your parents would send you the fuck away! **_

"Damn them!" I shouted. I knew my voice was angry sounding and deep. I threw the one hand that Ino wasn't clinging to and placed it over my mouth.

"What.... was that?" Ino asked. I turned to the blond and started to stutter out a reply when the room was heard in a loud slap. Looking to the front of the class I watched just in time for that redhead to punch him then disappear in a swirl of sand.

"I taught him well..." Temari said behind me. I looked at her and she was smirking her face off. _**She's a evil little bitch that's plotting to kill us! **__.... You've hit a new low.... __**Don't you mean you? **__Shut-_

"The fuck up!" I accidentally said it out loud. Turning I saw Ino's face lighten as Lee's face dropped. _**Idiot.... **_For once I was agreeing with my little voice.

(Dosu POV)

I watched in slight humor as my perfect angel slapped Hyuuga and disappear. That was quite entertaining. It was even more so when Gaara had punched him then disappeared. This brought a smile to my recently dis-wrapped face. I missed my bandages but I really didn't want to have something over my face after almost dying.

"You don't have to ignore me so throughly." a voice said next to me. I turned my head just in time for another person's lips landed onto mine. _What the hell? _I thought, clearly not happy I scowled and opened my mouth to shout at the person. It wasn't the smartest thing that I've ever done. The person's tongue slipped into my mouth and I could taste tangerines and cinnamon.

I'm sure that on anyone else it would have tasted very wrong but... this person felt right. I leaned into the kiss only to have the person lean away from me, a line a spit connecting us. While he smirked I took this time to study this person.

He was a boy.... great. I'm starting to get a suspicion that I'm gay. Any way he had spiked up black hair that reminded me of Kakashi's. And wide darkly colored eyes. I think he would look innocent if he didn't have that smirk slap across his face. His skin was peach colored with two holes in his hands.

"My name is Zaku... what's yours?" the male purred, leaning into my face. I glanced at the door where the long haired male had just slipped out. _Maybe I can forget my red haired angel... and talk to this black haired devil. _

"Dosu." I held out my hand only to get pulled into another mind blowing kiss.

(Neji POV)

I'm not sure if I should be happy or shocked that I got out the class room so easily. This school is either so safe that no one cares or no one cares and its plain dangerous... Like I care.

I walked out the door and quickly dashed up the stairs. It wasn't too long until I was at the roof door, only pausing to catch my breath. _Be prepared to dodge sand... _I warned myself as I pushed the door open.

Stepping out into the sun I immediately spotted the redhead laying on his back. His gourd was on the other side of the roof, balancing on the ledge. Licking my lips I made my way over and stood over him. He looked breathtakingly delicious.

His red hair was messy around his head, some in his face. His face was smooth and soft looking as the sun high lighted his face. The redhead's eyes were shut, breaking the smooth alabaster skin. At such a close look I could see that his lips were not pale.... they were pink and looked lightly chapped. They were perfect. Along with his button nose, high cheek bones, round face...

His chest rose up and down at his deep breaths. I ran a hand over the thin chest, getting a light chirp in reply. I smiled and did it again. My smile slipped from my face as I felt heat wash over my system.

_No, no, no, no! Not now... not with this one! Don't do it! _I begged myself. The heat that washed over me was never a good sign. It was a sign that my impulses were going to rule my brain over reason. _Neji... _I then proceeded to plead with my own body while my face hadn't changed one bit. I know that I was still looking at Gaara as if nothing was wrong.

However, something was wrong and it was the simple fact that my body hates me. I threw my leg over Gaara's waist and straddled him. Quickly I brought his skinny, pale arms over his head and locked them there with one hand. Dropping down like a vulture after fresh meat, I captured his lips with my own. They were so soft!

To my surprise, his lips parted and gave me access to the inside of his mouth. Once my tongue went into his wet cavern his tongue played back. I still can't decided if that was the best thing... because... I only wanted more. I kissed harder, needing to imprint his strawberry taste in my mouth. Hmm... he tasted so good.

Abruptly I was brought into relity as I felt a little jerk on my hands. Dread fell into my stomach. This cannot be happening... please don't let him be awake... Taking a mental breath, I opened my eyes to see two large sea foam eyes looking back at me.

Angerily.

(Brief regular POV)

Gaara struggled against Neji's hands. However this didn't seem to be working. Neji was at least twenty pounds heavier, a head taller, and had hell a lot more chakra.

(Gaara's POV ((finally))

When I telaported on the damn roof do you know what I expected? I expected to go on the roof, lay down, and meditate or sleep if fate allowed me too. I was exhausted. I almost killed someone, I was violated, I saved someone, and dealing with Shukaku took a toll on my body. That simple teleport nearly killed me!

I thought fate liked me the moment when I actually fell into a half sleep; but I was wrong. The thing still hates me and wants to torture me. My eyes had closed naught for a ten minutes when I realized that my hands were trapped and there was a pressure on my lips.

Startled (and naive) I opened my mouth to gasp. Something wet and strong immedately slipped in and I was hit with the taste of coconut. It tasted really good and I'll admit that I wanted more of it. So my curious tongue played with the other thing, sliding along it and taking in the taste over and over again.

**I never knew you were this freaky brat! **Shukaku suddenly shouted. _Huh? _I thought as the thing sucked on my tongue. **Oh... my.... you don't know anything do you?... Ah, well mine as well tell you. You are making out with someone... rather they are making out with you. **he said as if talking to a child. So the thing I'm battling with is a tongue?

Thats when the person's lips went harder. It would have bruised my lips had not been for my skin being covered in sand. I opened my eyes and immediately glared. Neji the pervert was straddling me and holding my hands above my head.

I tugged on his restraining hands and was satisfied when he flinched while meeting my eyes. I curled my upper lip, which is hard to do with another's lips on yours... I managed.

"Hn." he said against my lips. He's not going to even move?! In my anger I mimicked the sound. **That was just dumb and immature! **Shukaku shouted and I saw what he meant. That noise made Neji's eyes light. Damn, I forgotten that mutes don't make noise.

The pervert sat up and pulled my arms to my side, sitting his bottom on my lap. He had the look of a vulture that was going to drop on fresh, delicious meat. **You do know that you ARE the meet.... right? **Shukaku asked in his oh so helpful tone. For once all I could do was nod and agree with the dumb demon.

I was the new meat.

~The end~

yes, this is the best so far. heads up, this is STILL not a Neji rapes Gaara and Gaara forgives him then falls in love fic. No, I do not roll like that... okay... I think I did but that was once! anyway. until next time!

I dont own it, you don't own it. i'm happy you happy. i pause this story, you kill me.... wait... no... forget that one.


	9. Falling Blood

Omg! You guys I haven't updated in so long!! But no, I have a reason as to why i haven't updated in awhile...

I stabbed myself in the hand with a pen. Now some may think i did this on purpose... those people can kiss my ass. I do not stab myself. I'm a little violent but not to myself! Anywayz it felt like FD when i stabbed my hand! Cuz on FD little shit happens that leads to death!

you just want me to continue... don't you? -sigh- Okay i think this story may or may not be like 20 chapters. There is no 'rape the uke than seme is forgiven with the right words' i dont work like that... maybe once but that hardly counts cuz uke got revenge.

Then again.... I'm thinking of deleting this story... hm... what do you think? Should I?

~Story time!! I think it's still in Gaara's POV~

The pervert sat up and pulled my arms to my side, sitting his bottom on my lap. He had the look of a vulture that was going to drop on fresh, delicious meat. **You do know that you ARE the meet.... right? **Shukaku asked in his oh so helpful tone. For once all I could do was nod and agree with the dumb demon.

I _was _the new meat. No! I couldn't think like that! There has to be a way out of this situation without something bad happening. I didn't want my reflexes to kick in and attacking the innocent pervert. **Innocent? Innocent!? Do you see that!? It's huge! **Shukaku shouted. I allowed my eyes to go down Neji's body which was straddling me, and I noticed something.

The brunette had a big bulge in the front of his jeans. I had been so angry and panicked that I hadn't even noticed it. But now that I did, I had the perfect ammo. A tiny grin pulled at the sides of my lips. I slowly willed bits of sand to myself, my chakra only allowing it to go very slow.

"Why do I not believe you?" he whispered. It took me awhile to noticed what he was talking about. Then I rememebered my slip up that brought on that dangerous, vulture look. I shrugged my slim shoulders and looked up at him innocently. He leaned down until he was about one centimeter away from my face. His cool breath played on my lips, making me want to connect our lips.

**He's been around for two seconds and his pervert nature is rubbing off on you! **Shukaku snapped me back into my plan. I guessed that this was enough sand. I'm also guessing that Neji was too busy being stupid that he didn't notice that small pile of sand next to us.

"I think you're lying." the tip of his tongue came out to touch my lips. I'm not going to lie because there is no need. I wanted him to do it again. It felt good but I had a lesson to teach.

"I am." I stated. The taller boy was so surprised that his grip on my hands loosened. I took this chance to buck my hips and roll over, the sand rolling his heavier body for me. We landed with me on top. The brunette tried to sit up but I had thought of that already. The sand slammed him back down and I stabbed Kunais through his shirt sleeves as a precaution.

Even though I was straddling him, my bottom was not touching his lap. I looked down at Neji. His long hair was spread beneath him like raven wings and he looked pretty calm from where I was sitting. His white eyes looked diretly into mine, a smirk ever present on this guy's mouth. **I just want to punch him! **Shukaku shouted suddenly. I shook my head and stared silently at Hyuuga.

"So. What are you going to do?" his voice sounded like he was challenging me. I know that I look small but I never back down from a challenge. I swiveled my hips slightly, hovering over that large bulge. ((okay Gaara ain't a whore. I know it sorta sound it but he's not))

"For some reason you seem very... erect from all this." I murmured. The guy had the decency to actually blush and turn his eyes away from me. His words began to blur together as he tried to find a reasonable lie and really it was annoying. I eased myself down, lightly putting pressure on the tan dressed lap. This seemed to shut his up almost instantly.

I wonder.... I moved a little, my bottom rubbing against it. Neji moaned and arched a little into me. The noise sent shivers up my spine and I wanted more. _This is interesting.... _I thought. I moved again, harder this time. I got the same result which caused me to smile. **Hey runt... if this is with clothes... don't you wonder what skin to skin would do? **Shukaku said something that made sense for once.

~End Gaara's POV~

Neji wondered what was going through the redhead's brain. He didn't feel exactly... in danger. But he had a feeling that whatever Gaara was thinking wasn't going to be good for either of them. _That innocent look he's giving me has too much curiosity in it... who knows what a crazy virgin might do!? _Neji thought. Gaara looked down at him, tilting his head. The red locks moved to the side, giving him an adorable look.

Gaara was lucky that he was holding down the pervert. He'd have been ravaged by now. _I should be panicking about behind bound to the roof... he ripped my shirt... _Neji thought as the younger grounded that soft ass on his covered erection one more time. Okay that's the reason as to why Neji was calm. He was enjoying this.

".... skin to skin?" Gaara said suddenly, locking eyes with Neji. The pale green orbs were light with mischief. Neji was slightly disturbed by this; the look meant trouble. Gaara grinned slightly and slid down until he was on the long legs and his hands were on Neji's hips now.

~Neji POV~

My breathing quickened twice of what it should have been. I was just figuring out what Gaara was going to do and it wasn't good. He slowly unbuttoned my pants and his slim fingers toyed with the zipper. Everything was going down hill and I had to stop it before it went too far.

"Gaara do not do this! No!" I begged. Not that I didn't want it. The thought of his touching my member was the best dream I could have. But I would want and have more no matter what he wanted himself. I didn't like the idea of hurting such a delicate angel.

My zipper was pulled down, the sound echoing in my ears. I strained against my bindings and shook my head. The redhead bent down slightly, his hot breath reaching my groin. I moaned and arched a little. I cannot help it! Once again I asked him to stop.

"You say that and yet..." his voice trailed off, obviously not knowing what to say. He knew that I wanted something but he just didn't know the how to say it. That damn grin stayed on his china doll face as he inched my pants down. Then he hesitated. Seeing the opening I bucked my hips, startling him. His sand loosened and I sat up abruptly, ripping my shirt.

Really I could care less about the damn thing. I brought my legs up, easily knocking Gaara off. He was frighteningly light. I jumped to my feet, slightly confused by the dark blush on the redhead's face. I looked down and noticed my pants had fallen to my ankles, making my hard on even more noticeable.

Angrily I yanked my pants up and glared at the now giggling redhead. I folded my arms and watched him pick himself up for a moment. He looked at me with those bright eyes and grinned slightly, obviously rubbing my face in the fact that I was.... am hard.

"Why do you pretend to be mute?" I asked suddenly. His smiling stopped and he stared at me silently. I allowed a smirk to come to my face. He fidgeted and pulled at his black shirt, shaking his head and allowing his hair to come in his eyes.

"Aw... cat got your tongue again?" I smiled slowly.

~Normal~

The smile was slow and dangerous. It made Gaara want to kiss Neji full on the lips... you know awake this time. Neji's mouth was moving again but Gaara hadn't been paying attention to a single thing so he didn't hear anything.

"Wh- shit!" Gaara slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide. Shukaku was now shouting in his head. The brunette now had very hard proof that he could speak.... and curse. Neji was getting that vulture look again and the redhead was feeling like raw meat again. This wasn't sending off a good vibe... not at all!

"So... since you can talk... why hid your voice?" he stepped towards the redhead. The pale boy backed away as Neji advanced towards him. He didn't know what else to do! The pervert was pretty unpredictable. **I don't know... you were pretty perverted back there. **Shukaku muttered helpfully. _You suggested it! _Shukaku didn't response because his host's back just hit the flat surface of the roof door and he had a feeling that he was trapped. The brunette braced both his arms on either side of the virgin's head.

"You don't hear my voice?" came the small voice of a scared uke. Neji raised a brow and recalled the voice. It was dry and husky and very sensual. It sent Neji's already overactive hormones into a frenzy. The voice made him want to ravish the redhead over and over and over again until the uke lost his voice from screaming and moaning with pleasure.

"I think it's.... sexy." he bent down to the shorter's face. Gaara closed his eyes and turned his head the other way. He didn't want to be kissed no matter how much his body or Shukaku wanted to. He was feeling... shy. Neji blew on the present ear, grinning at the red blush. He bit down lightly on the pale lobe and smirked at the shiver he received... he was good.

The white hands of the seme started at the slim shoulders and moved downward, lightly messaging the soft skin.

~Back to Neji~

Yes I was taking advantage of an obvious virgin. No I did not care. And yes I was enjoying my sick perverted ways. Gaara's face was flushed and his head was to the side. My hands were roaming his soft curves and skin. He was tensing up and.... I'm flying.

My eyes widened as I realized that he had pushed me back with all his strength and more. I landed on the roof but stumbled on his gourd, tripping and falling off the ledge. As a reflex I tried to grab on to something, anything!

One part of my brain knew there was nothing to grab but I tired anyway. Surprisingly my hand did wrap around something and that thing wrapped around my hand. There was a loud pop and a screech of pain. Looking up I saw his face twisted in pain and worry... for me?

~Gaara~

I didn't mean to do it! I didn't mean to! His tongue circled my ear and that brought something to the surface of my brain. I don't know what it was but it scared me and I pushed into the broad chest. Not only did I push I used Shukaku's demon chakra to push as hard as I could.

I watched Neji trip over my gourd and my body just flew into action. I somehow made it over there just in time to catch him. I knew that it was going to end badly before my hand even wrapped around his. It did end badly... sorta. He weighed too much and he was dragging me down too.

I planted myself firmly and stopped myself and him from falling any further. There was a popping sound and waves of pain starting coming in at me. My arm had been popped from the socket and it hurt like all Hell! I let out a scream and resisted the urge to let go of Neji. **Is he really worth it!? **Shukaku asked. _Not now! _I gritted my teeth and forced the pain from my mind.

The only thing that mattered was not letting someone die right in front of me. I looked down at him and he looked scared shitless. Then I looked beyond him and at the fall. It was huge and no one would survive that...

"Don't worry... I'm not going to drop you." I tried to sound reassuring but I highly doubted it. My body went down an inch which made my pain echo in my mind. I can't hold on to him! I fI do we're going to fall! Both of us!

~Neji~

I don't know why he won't let go of me. His right arm is out of the socket and it's obvious that I'm dragging him down. He doesn't have any chakra so he won't be able to pull me or himself up. He really looks ready to faint.

~Normal~

"... I'm going to pull us up now..." he panted. Sweat was misting his forehead but he looked determined. He braced himself and pulled as hard as he could. His foot slipped on something, causing him to pitch foreword. The pale face hit he ledge hard, effectively knocking him out.

Neji tried to let go of the younger's hand as fast as he could but it was too late. They both fell down to their deaths. As they fell it never occured to Neji to scream. His hair was whipped around his face and body fiercely. The wind howled loudly in his ears and yet he didn't feel afraid.

Suddenly something soft envoloped his skin. The white eyes snapped open just in time for the sand to cover his face. Then he felt himself and Gaara leave, his hand still holding the pale digits. _I wonder how we are teleporting... _Neji thought before black came and took him away.

----

Sometimes mistakes are made. Shukaku had made a large one. He had under calculated on where to drop the boys off at. Instead of softly laying the two in front of the chakra sources it did something worse.

Neji fell off the cieling, sand softening his landing. Kakashi didn't bother to turn around. He had figured that it was just Gaara, having heard the sand. Iruke peeked over Kakashi's should to see Neji with a bleeding nose and small gash on the side of his face.

That's when Gaara fell through the cieling, the wood automatically boarding itself up. The redhead didn't have as much sand to soften his fall. Iruka noticed that both boys were unconscious.

Only difference was that Neji was moaning. Gaara was still and quiet, bleeding badly from his ear and his arm looking strange. _Oh shit... _both senseis thought.

~THE END~

Holy hell i updated!!!!!

does anyone know how old i made everyone? i forgot.... ^_^'. i hope you liked it. comment or don't. just know that i do not own NARUTO.

Obviously my Shukaku ((dont own the character)) is different than the actual. i dont feel like explaining... there will be one more POV and that's Temari's and it'll be briefly of when gaara fell and what she saw. then... yeah.... omg... all this happened in ONE DAY!!!!

Like the teachers didn't even all come yet and already my baby is half dead!!! ah! well yeah this is gonna be kinda long so...

tootles!


End file.
